Midnight Celebration
by TakahashiHydeLuver1
Summary: mi 1st story. Midnight gets locator cards and tries 2 mess wit Yugi n savin the world cuz she's jealous of his powerz. sumthin happens at midnight 12 am. character death. based off BATTLE CITY SEASON 2.
1. Chapter 1

AN: lolz omg thiz is so kool ive ben comin 2 4 a long time nao n now im postin my first story so plz no flamz itz mi first time k?.

XXX

theres this girl. shes 5feet three inches tall with this gloshy wavy blond hair that goes to her shoulders. she has these purple eyes that make u feel like she is a rly confident person. her skin is perfect tan perfect white like and flawless smooth. she has pointy ears but she hides them under her pretty hair. she has pointy ears bcuz she is not human she is a vampire witch elf. on her arm is a duel disk with a rly good deck in it she used to beat all these ppl in all theses competitions in america and japan and canada and other places too like france. her shirt is black short sleved and black wit purple mesh poncho over it. she has rly rly deep midnight purple jeans and black high healz. the girl is me.

"I hate my hair Im dying it" I said. I threw a angry face at my so called friend nex 2 me.

"why I think it looks nice Midnight? dont dye it" said the friend he frowned.

"its blond that's prep" I said. "I don't like prep. I want it to be midnight purple"

"shouldnt u bee thinking about dueling?" said the friend to me. "hair can wait u kno"

I got angry at my friend (AN: his name is Stuart btw that name is hot 3 same name as my bf who loves this story idea) again and walked forwards. "yea I kno. I got three locator card nao I just need two more I think"

"who r u gonna duel to get them Midnight?" asked Stuart. his face was rly angry like mine was 4 sum reason but he didnt say.

"duel? im gonna beat their ass" I smirked. "theres this kid that hangs around that Yugi guy all the time his name is Joey Wheeler. he doent look to strong so ill steal a locator card off him."

"but thatz only 1 but about the other?" Stuart frowned again. he folded his arms and followd me Midnight.

I raised a fist. "if u don't shut up then you" I yelled. "I was thinking Yugi but hez two honorable. stealin from him wuld be wrong. I'll take the other one frum the next defendless person I c"

I was walkin with Stuart and we stopped at this japanese starbucks and gotz crappucinos. "I liek these mocha fraps" I said.

at the table outside the japanese starbucks I saw this guy wit white hair and this stupid lookin gold necklace thing with an eye. it had points on it so I gotz an idea. I walked over 2 him.

"hi im a duelist my names Midnight Moonlight Gothica Saskua. u can call me Midnight." I sat down nex 2 him. "wuz urs?"

"…" he said no things. I scowled and make him talk wit my purple eyes with confidence. "my name is Bakura" he said. He got up and went 2 walk away. "I have to go"

"no wait" I said. he stopped. "come with me 4 a sec I need ur help plz. my friend is hurt." I lied.

Bakura let out sighs and followed me in2 this dark alleyway. I stopped he stopped behind me.

I pulled a knife frum my pocket n turned around. I threw it him.

"SHIT!" he yelled. he ducked on the floor and the knife cut off a piece of his white hair. "what r u doin Midnight?!!!"

"yesterday I killed sum guy named Bonz" (AN: he is that rly weird lookin guy who worked 4 bandit keith in duelist kingdom) I smirked. "and I took his locator card. nao I'll tak urs."

"ur no honorable duelist!!" shouted Bakura. he was still on the ground and I threw another knife at him. It pinned him down.

"now I shall kill u n take ur locator card" I laughed evily. I bent over and took his card. "one more to go" I said. I used my witch powers and made black vines cum frum teh ground and wrap around him.

"ur not human!!" Bakura was scared and then he changed into Yami Bakura. I was liek rly shocked ah. "let me go frum dis vile vine thing!"

I summoned da demons. "taste my demons" I smirked more. "thanks to my witch and elf powers u r now ded."

"haha" Stuart come in2 the alleyway. "just one more to go" he said.

"yea but that stupid white hair Bakura is a goner" I said. "how can he escape my witch and elf powers? he cant, thaz how." I took one of the points off his necklace thing and stabbed him thru the neck with it "thaz my vampire powers" I licked sum of da blood off his neck and swallowed "yum."

"lets go Midnight we need 1 more card" Stuart folded his arms.

I nodded and left the Bakura in the alleyway struggling. My friend and me walk down the street til we c dis picture on a big screen in da city. its Yugi n his friends walkin around after beatin sum1 in a duel. I saw Joey and nodded.

"imam cum 4 my last card Joey" I snickered. "juss u wait an c."

XXX

AN: How wuz that u like it so far? no flamz kk thnx. remember it my first time at so?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: ugh I juss checked this story on my other website n I got sum bad reviewz omg. will sum of u ppl stop bashin Midnight for beatin Bakura? damn fangirls its not the end of da world. he isnt ded either so yea. shut up.

XXX

Yugi was walkin wit Joey and the gang thru Domino City. they both needed jus 1 more card to see the map that Kaiba put on there.

"we are so close" said Joey. he smiled n waved his locator cards in the air. "see Kaiba were gonna beat you!!"

"easy now Joey" said Yugi. he was in his pharaoh state. "if sum1 sees that card they mite try to duel u and steal it."

"no one will duel me cuz theyre to afraid of the Joey!!" Joey did a stupid pose.

"the Joey??" Tea n Tristan look at each other like Joey was crazy or sumthin.

Tea said "what kind of a name is that?"

"dont ruin the moment for me, Tea!" Joey got sad.

everyone but Joey laughed at him and they kept walking. on the rooftop nearby Midnight and Stuart were lookin down them.

"that Joey guy looks pathetic!!!!!!" Stuart laughed.

"yes, exactly why I shall get my final card frum him" Midnight smirked. she ran her hands thru her hair and hissed at it. "if I get this card frum Wheeler and win the championships Im going to sooo die my hair"

"why are u always so depressed about your hair?" Stuart narrowed his eyes. "get over it! you stupid girl!"

Midnight got mad n kicked Stuart off the rooftop. "stupid girl that 1 you asshole" she growled.

Stuart screamed while he fall and land on the ground by Yugi and his friends. "oooouch!" he said in pain.

"what was that?" Joey turned around and saw Stuart twitching on the ground. "whoa r u okay dude?"

Stuart nodded and got up. "yea I'm fine" he smirked "but I dunno if you are gonna be, wheeler"

Joey raised his eyebrow. "what?" he asked. "do I kno you?"

Stuart laughed n got up. "no, no, you dont." he started walking off. Midnight laughed as she saw this all happening.

she jumped frum the rooftop and landed in an alleyway nex 2 where Stuart was. "is he weak enough to take my final card frum?" she waited until Yugi and the gang were outta site to ask the question.

Stuart nodded and tighten his trench coat that was black cuz hes a vampire gothik you kno (AN: but not as kool as Midnight shes a vampire witch elf gothik therez a difference gawd). he licked his pointy teeth he hides frum ppl most times.

"I will go after him" said Stuart. he got off his nees to start runnin when Midnight stopped him.

"no I will it is my card so I will" said Midnight. she ran until she caught up with Yugi and the gang.

"you okay, person?" Joey asked.

"yea im jus lookin for sum1 to duel!!" lied Midnight. "I want another locater card!" she smiled.

"so you wanna duel me?" Joey blushed. "sure okay! u seem like a strong duelist. and familiar. do I kno you?"

"you should Joey" said Yugi still in pharaoh state. "that is Midnight Saskua. she is a champ at dueling and she uses a lot of rare dark cards. sum of which r only 1 copy of."

"1 copy?" said Joey sounded surprise. "wow that is rare! I'll take u on!"

"Joey" said Tea. "be careful. Midnight is a world class duelist. she can beat you easy even tho you have gotten rly good"

"I can take her!!" said Joey. "it wuld be an honor to duel u Midnight."

"I jus have 1 request for tha duel" said Midnight. everyone looked at her. "no spectators. it must be Joey and me and no one else to see."

"but we want to cheer Joey on!" said Tristan.

"I need lots of concentration and quietness" said Midnight "so I cant have any people cheerin. jus wish him luck b4 the duel and we'll talk about how it happen later on."

"I dunno about this Joey" said Yugi. "IT CULD BE A TRAP!!!!!!!!"

"is everythin a trap wit you?" said Joey. Joey scowled. "I'll take you on Midnight!! no spectators like you want!!"

Midnight smirked. "meet me at the crossway of Nightmare Street an Helena Avenue. we shall duel there with no spectators in an hour."

XXX

AN: hope u liek it so far remember no flamz k? reviews plz!!!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: alrite I just read a review frum sum1 named xXLeannaXx. juss so u kno mi English is fine gawd. why dont u go read an effing dictionary u gothik wannabe.

XXX

there was no battle. Midnight cornered Joey n took his card n KOed him so he culdnt try to stop her.

"I win" said Midnight. she smirked.

Stuart wuz watchin frum a fire escaep on a building in the alleyway. "you can go to the secret place now Midnight!"

"I will win Kaiba's competion and be tha best duelist" said Midnight. she put the card in her pocket and whistled. Stuart come down.

"lets see the MAP!!" said Stuart.

Midnight took all the cards and place them on top of all of them. "so… that is where we must go" said Midnight. "I will win"

"yes u will! yes u will!" said Stuart. "lets go! lets go!"

about 20 min after Midnight and Stuart left to follow the map Yugi and the gang came up to the alleyway.

"JOEY!!!!" said Yugi. he was still in pharaoh state. (AN: that makes him Yami Yugi so lemme jus call him dat k? gawd its easier so no flamz) Yami saw him in the ground.

"…" said Joey.

Yami need down and poked Joey wit his puzzle accidently.

"FRUCK! THAT HURT!" said Joey.

"JOEEEEEEY!!" said Yami. he helped Joey up.

"what happened?" asked Tea.

"yeah n wherez Midnight?" asked Tristan.

"I dunno whut happen" said Joey "and I dunno where Midnight is. I cant remember much. maybe she beat me n a blast frum a monster knocked me out?"

"that is possible" said Yami. "but why did Midnight not stick around?"

Joey shrugged. "she said she need 1 locator card rite? well she has 1 of mine cuz im missin 1. maybe she got excited and went to go to the secret champion duel place."

Yami nodded. "yea so I got my last locator card 5 minutes ago if u get 2 more we can both go to the championship place. then we can ask Midnight what rly happened."

Joey nodded. "good idea, Yug" he got up.

they all walked off not knowning that Midnight was about to cause them more trouble than they culd ever imagine.

XXX

AN: sry 4 da shortness but I have a life u kno? yea. NO FLAMZ its mi 1st story gawdddd…


End file.
